the window
by deceasedfever
Summary: im sorry, i know this isnt in the right sub but i cant find the creepypasta one


Third point of view

His eyes fluttered open as he panted for air,once again IT'was in his dreams, it had plagued his mind since that fateful day, the day he promised to tell no one about, the day that was always stuck in the back of his head, he knew that he would never get a good amount of sleep, yet the need burrowed into his brain like a maggot. He knew he couldn't stay here, yet he couldn't bring himself to move out. This place was his only sanctuary, he knew that if he left, IT would come after him. He couldn't describe IT, it had the body of a person, yet its eyes, that brought shivers down your spine,you couldn't describe them, IT's eyes, like the void, calling for you, yet telling you to stay away. You witheird IT had killed you back then, then as if to mock you,IT left you on the floor , bleeding, and in agonizing sorrow., the young boy had scoured the web. Countless websites,wikipedia, creepypasta websites, even going as far as searching the dark web. But finally he had a lead. Someone had a similar experience ,they had dubbed IT jaze. The person who ran the website had giving the young boy some pointers to where the other survivor was, now the young man had the note with the address clutched in his hand squeezing it hard enough for his knuckles to turn white as he dialed the number written under it. The phone rang once,twice,three times, before the fourth ring, someone picked up, and asked agitatedly "who is this" the boy spoke one word "jaze" the person on the other side of the sounded rather shocked " what about her" the boy spoke with a tremble in his voice "i've experienced IT's wrath" the person on the other side of the call screamed softly"never call jaze an IT, their doesn't like that"

The boy chuckled softly "while their isn't here now is their" the girl also chuckled and spoke "i wouldn't be so sure" the boy looked visibly confused he put his phone to his ear but heard nothing but dial tone. His face went white with fright as he sprinted for his bedroom, he never thought it would have to have come to this. He reached into his closet and grabbed his .37 revolver and loaded three bullets in it. He pressed it against his head and took a deep breath. As he pulled the hammer of the pistol back as he was about to pull the trigger, a butchers knife flew past his head and rammed the pistol out of his hand. The pistol clattered to the ground harmlessly. The boy in the direction where the knife came from, seeing nothing but darkness.

First person pov

As i was about to pull the trigger, a knife flew past my head, and rammed the pistol out of your hand, only one person could have that good aim, and a bloody butchers knife, the one and only jaze i looked at the now harmless revolver, that was going to be useless in a fight with her, so why fight her if i could make a logical decision and book it. I looked around for a way out, the window, i knew if i ran fast enough i could break through and escape the the old abandoned mansion that stood in the forest, i picked up my revolver just in case and broke the window as jumped through. I could hear a shrill shriek and my eyes went wide, i had escaped in the nick of time , i could see jaze'S head peek out the window, her soulless eyes staring into my soul,as if telling me to give up, but no! I couldn't do that. I kept running hoping to lose IT in the trees as i ran to the mansion. I felt like i was being watched, i just didn't know from where, unknowing to me there was a figure sitting in a tree, shrouded in darkness and hidden from sight. I pulled out my phone to call the police, but as i turned it on the screen showed nothing but static. I gulped , now knowing what was staring at me. I knew it was watching me as i was running and i knew resistance was futile, you couldn't outrun this thing, it could teleport. I stopped running, grim faced and stood still. My face was showing no fear, stoic as could be, yet on the inside i was shitting myself. I put my hands behind my hand and laid down on the forest floor. I could now slightly hear the static and i could hear the rustling of leaves behind me, i could feel the sickly hot air of breath on my neck as i shivered in fear. But no! I couldn't go out like this, this might be my only chance!. I turned around and stared straight into the pits of death itself , as i turned my body, i kicked IT off me and shouted "kill me then, but i won't go down without a fight!" the IT and i had a silent stare down until IT cracked a crazy smile and took out another butchers knife, it glinted in the moonlight and their spoke, breaking the eerie silence "i wouldn't have it any other way". I wasn't very good to hand to hand combat, i hadn't really taken any lessons. As IT charged at me i decided that going for her stomach was the best plan seeing as their had it completely unprotected.i decided to go for a palm strike, i pulled my arm back and waited till their was close enough, as their took a swing at me i released my arm, right into her stomach, i heard a crack, and felt a pain break throughout my hand, while i was busy holding my hand their datheird behind me, faster than humanly possible and put her butchers knife to my throat.

I gulped as their pressed it onto my skin, cutting it slightly. their whispered in my ear "i wouldn't move a muscle" i heard the static again, it kept getting louder and louder until the pain got unbearable and then everything went black.

A/N im sorry this is short, im not very good at writing, please review ,and favorite, have a good day


End file.
